


Learn to Fly

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Series: Pixar vids [5]
Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take these broken wings and learn to fly". Merida and Elinor's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



**Download** : (38MB, .avi) [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6qfe6a0bblb0wx9/Learn_to_Fly.avi) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/v7pvz1) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/jKI9zzHuce/Learn_to_Fly.html)

[Learn to Fly](http://vimeo.com/86203726) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password:** blackbird

 **Music:** Lon Dubh (Blackbird) by Julie Fowlis

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips belong to their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.


End file.
